Piscina
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Bue... otro mas con ayuda de MSN XD y de la persona al otro lado de la conversacion... XD
1. Piscina

Piscina

- Iván~

- Yao - le sonrió.

- Va a abrazarlo - tanto tiempo... ¿cómo has estado aru?

- Lo recibe entre sus brazos - bien... gracias por preguntar Yao... - y acaricia su rostro - pero te he extrañado...

- Yo también... - le besa los labios - por cierto, hoy viene Kiku a comer, y te hice un regalo - se separa y va a buscar un ramo de girasoles - ten... - mira hacia el mas algo con un sonrojo.

- Ju... - recibió con emoción aquel ramo, China conocía bien sus gustos. - Gracias... me encantan...

- Sonrió ampliamente hacia su vecino y luego volvió a sentarse en la mesa - ¿hace mucho frio en Rusia aru? - le mira de reojo.

- Si... el tiempo esta terrible... el general de invierno azota con fuerza... - suspiro, olía aquellas flores con placer...

- Ya veo... pero... - sonríe y se acerca a él, tomándole su bufanda acercando sus labios a los propios - aquí no hace tanto calor aru… - le dijo un tanto tierno, al oído, quería provocarlo, hace mucho que no se veían.

- Claro... me gusta el clima de tu casa Yao... - beso sus labios siguiendo la iniciativa del otro.

- La verdad es que a mí me está dando calor - se quitó su chaqueta y abrió un poco los botones de su camisa, poniéndole a Iván una cara provocativa - Iván... sígueme aru - se soltó del albino para ir a las afuera de la casa, al patio, donde estaba la piscina, comenzando a desnudarse.

Se limitó simplemente a sonreír y se adentro en la piscina, completamente desnudo, saliendo de nuevo meneando ese pequeño y bien formado trasero, tomando un jugo de naranja, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en el agua.

Su cabello castaño oscuro se desparramaba por el líquido transparente, y hacía que llegara a su cadera cuando este salía del agua y se sumergía otra vez. La visión era hermosa.

Iván se mantenía observando aquella escena desde su posición, era demasiado pronto para unirse a aquella diversión.

Le miro con el seño fruncido reprochándole el porque aun no se había unido a él.

- Iván, ven a meterte aru - le dijo nuevamente desde de la orilla de la piscina.

- Sonrió para entrar a la casa, al rato salió sin su típica bufanda ni su abrigo, a cambio llevaba una camiseta estampada de un color crema, y sus pantalones negros, en sus manos llevaba una fuente con unas frutas picadas en cubos.

No comprendía al otro, a veces odiaba eso en su relación o más bien en Iván, que siempre le sonreía sin explicarle nada.

Salió desnudo como estaba y fue a abrazar a Iván mojando toda su ropa, para pescar una fruta y comerla.

- ¿No te quieres meter conmigo? - pregunto mirando el suelo.

- No recuerdo haber dicho eso Yao... - le sonrió mientras llevaba aquella jugosa fruta a su boca - ¿no has pensados que el agua quita energías y provoca apetito?

- Ah... es cierto pero, ¿no has escuchado que cuando te satisfaces en el sexo pierdes apetito? - Le sonrió de medio lado, tomando la fruta y sentándose a la orilla de la piscina, moviendo sus pies en el agua.

- Claro... pero no tener energías mata el acto en el instante... - estaba sin zapatos, se acerco al borde de la piscina donde estaba China y lo empujo al agua como un niño travieso. - Te atrape... - rio para seguirle y entrar al agua con ropa y todo.

- Casi se ahoga ya que lo tomo por sorpresa y ni siquiera pudo coger aire. Comenzó a toser un poco sonrojado y luego molestándose - ¡TU!, ¡MALDITO, VEN AQUI! - comenzó a perseguirlo por la piscina, con un puño alzado, estaba convencido de que le daría en la cabezota - ¡¿cómo te atreves aru? ¡casi me ahogo por tu culpa aru! - cuando lo pillo, dicho y hecho, le pego en la cabeza - malcriado - Lo miro con ojos chiquitos y luego rio un poco.

- Rio al sentir el golpe de Yao en su cabeza ya que este no había sido tan fuerte - eso fue gracioso... - lo arrinconó hacia uno de los muros de la piscina y le observo con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que traía antes. - Ahora... - le tomo por la cintura. No le era difícil ya que por su altura alcanzaba perfectamente el fondo de esta - serás... uno con Rusia... - beso su cuello.

Se sonrojo de golpe, a todos le pedía ser eso, por eso esa frase le molestaba en cierto sentido.

- Deja de decir estupideces, aru... - lo miro a los ojos aun con su sonrojo, y abrió las piernas por inercia, dejando que Iván lo invadiera.

- No era como si quisieran terminar pronto con todo, pero el tiempo transcurrido entre la última vez que se había visto a ahora les había hecho ahorrarse el proceso de excitarse mutuamente, _"el tiempo ya se había encargado de eso"_ pensó el más alto cuando comenzó a penetrarlo efusivamente.

Ni una reparación, ni lubricación, nada, parecía que el agua era suficiente para que Iván invadiera sus paredes de una forma exquisita. Su cadera se empezó a mover, sintiendo el miembro de su amante resbalarse por él, las secreciones, los jugos de su cuerpo, todo lo estaba embriagado.

- ¡Ahh! - arqueo su espalda y volvió mover su cadera.

- Lo empujaba una y otra vez en los muros, cada vez más rápido, cada vez mas profundo, tomaba sus muslos y los apretaba al tiempo que sus labios recorrían su piel, marcándola mojándola.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Iván, su sus gemidos se alojaron en su oído, llenándolo de su calor, llenándolo de él.

Apretó su esfínter, y volvió a clavarse duramente con el miembro de Iván.

- ¡Ah sí!... - susurro nuevamente, mientras sentía que su pene chocaba en el vientre de ambos.

- Um... Yao, te estrechaste... - decía suavemente en el oído de China.

- ¡Ahh lo sé! - le dijo pues se había estrechado a voluntad. Pesco el rostro de Iván y lo besó fogosamente compartiendo su saliva con la de él, danzando su lengua con la de Rusia, mientras su cadera se movía ansiosa, sensual.

- Pronto ambos llegaban al clímax, el agua se sentía fría en comparación a sus cuerpos calientes, Iván comenzó a acelerar más sus movimientos hasta que pronto acabó dentro del otro.

Al sentir aquel liquido espeso dentro suyo, también termino por correrse entre el cuerpo de ambos manchando la piscina, aunque sabía que el filtrado la limpiaría.

Miro a Iván y le dio un fogoso beso al terminar.

- Iván por unos cortos segundos se quedo apoyado en el cuerpo de Yao en silencio, después alzo la vista y le sonrió - China me quedare en tu casa toda la semana... da...

- ¿Eh?, ¿en serio aru?, ¿y eso a que viene? - se extraño viendo a los ojos a Iván mientras lo abrazaba y juntaba su nariz con la de el - Bueno no importa mucho, pero… sácame de aquí, mi espalda me duele aru...

- Claro... - sonrió y sin mucho esfuerzo lo alzo recostándolo a la orilla de la piscina en el suelo cálido bajo la calidez del sol.

- Creo que me he hecho moretones, cuando estábamos en eso… - pensó en vos alta pues había chocado con la pared en cada embestida.

Sintió que tocaban el timbre y se acordó de Kiku, se puso una bata y salió a abrir, entonces Kiku le sonrió y le abrazó, últimamente estaban en buenos términos.

- Rusia observo como el otro se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, _"seguramente sea Japón"_ pensó, el por su parte salió de la piscina con sus ropas mojadas se acerco por la espalda de Yao para "saludar" a Kiku - hola Japón... - abrazo a China por la espalda alejándolo del otro.

- Ah, eres tú, ¿por qué EL está en Asia? - alzo una ceja mirando a Yao.

- Bueno... - suspiró - es mi invitado y se quedara en mi casa una semana, tampoco tienes que enojarte tanto con el aru...

-…Pero... - Japón miró a Rusia y jaló a China hacia sí - entonces… espero divertirme con Rusia-niichan... - le sonrió de medio lado mientras abrazaba a Yao.

- Claro... nos divertiremos Kiku... - le devolvió la sonrisa mientras una de sus manos sostenía posesivamente la de Yao.

- Ya... voy a hacer comida entonces - se desató de ambos y se escabullo hasta la cocina.

- ¿Que le has hecho a Nii-san? - pregunto Kiku mirando a Iván.

- ¿Realmente quieres saber?... - sonrió - tal vez Grecia te lo pueda mostrar.

- No hablas de Grecia-san con tus sucios labios - le miró obviamente molesto - tu no le haces bien a nadie.

- Eso no te incumbe... mocoso...

- ¿Mocoso? piensa en tus palabras antes de usarlas cabeza hueca, me voy con Nii-san - se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina abrazando a Yao por la espalda - nii-san, Rusia-san me está molestando - como un gatito, siempre manipulando a su dueño.

- Iván, ¿estás molestando a Kiku?

- Claro... Yao... - sonrió y hablo como un niño siguiéndole el juego a Kiku - porque el pregunto acerca de lo que hacíamos en la piscina... ¿aun quieres saberlo? - aquello ultimo lo dirigió a Japón.

A Yao se le crisparon los nervios cuando Iván dijo aquello, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡No le digas nada aru! - miro a Kiku y le sonrió - solo nos bañábamos, como antes lo hacía contigo.

- ¿Entonces, te bañarías conmigo en la tarde? - le pregunto mirando de reojo a Iván.

- Pero... ya estás grande - miro a Iván, y pidió disculpas con la mirada - bueno, nos meteremos a las termas con Iván, ¿de acuerdo?

- Será divertido da... - sonrió ante la invitación.

Japón siguió pegado a Yao toda la tarde, luego era hora de ir a las termas, aunque Yao había estado desnudo prácticamente la mayoría del día, solo lo cubría una bata.

Kiku lo seguía a todos lados, cualquiera que no supiera su historia pensaría que Japón trataba de conquistarlo.

- Aun eres muy dependiente de Yao... - comento Rusia con su típico Vodka entre sus manos - deberías prestarle más atención a Grecia.

Claramente Yao no estaba con ellos en aquel instante ya que había ido a "cambiarse".

- No metas a Gracia-san en el tema, además, es distinto, Nii-san es algo mas allá que tu nunca podrás entender, por tu horrible y maldita infancia, eres un marginado - le miro a los ojos, frio, como casi nunca se portaba.

- Mas bien actúas como un crio celoso... - no se dejaría molestar aunque detestaba que hablaran de su niñez, aquello le traía recuerdos horribles, y abría muchas heridas - no puedes decidir por Yao...

- No decido por él, pero estamos unidos por algo más que rasgos... por cultura... ¿entenderías tu eso?, no lo creo - suspiro pesadamente, realmente detestaba a ese tipo.

- Pues... no pensaste en que tan unidos estaban cuando decidiste dejarle solo... - respondió para ponerse en pie, Kiku le estaba molestando bastante y prefería alejarse de este antes de causarle algún daño, ya que eso lastimaría a China y eso era un problema para el - no pensaste en el daño que le causaste cuando le abandonaste y cuando te pusiste en su contra durante la guerra... solo lo recuerdas cuando notas que alguien más se le acerca... que pendejo mas celoso... - sonrió para salir de la habitación.

Yao salió a buscar a ambos, ya estaba listo para ir, sin embargo, noto a Kiku con lagrimas en los ojos y a Iván ausente.

- ¿Japón? - le tomo el rostro y el chico se lanzo a sus brazos, diciéndole que Iván le había herido, hipócrita.

Yao abrazo a Japón hasta que este beso sus labios.

- ¿P-porque hiciste eso?

- Porque eres mi nii-chan - le dijo con su expresión seria.

China se levanto y salió corriendo en busca de Iván, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando lo encontró.

- ¿Paso... algo? - agacho su rostro enormemente rojo, recordando el beso que le dio Kiku.

- Yao... estoy cansado de que siempre sea lo mismo... - dijo con suavidad, estaba realmente molesto, miraba el cielo nocturno de espaldas a China - hace mucho tiempo que note los celos de Kiku hacia mi... y se a la perfección que aquellos celos no son precisamente de un hermano... - de entre sus prendas extrajo una pequeña petaca metálica y comenzó a beber su contenido. - No le he lastimado por el gran cariño que le tienes... - se giro a observarle, pudo notar como en el rostro cabizbajo de este había un notorio sonrojo - paso algo con Kiku mientras estaba fuera ¿verdad? - lo miro, el otro pudo notar que en Iván no estaba la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, tampoco había molestia, solo una mirada fría.

Abrazo a Iván por la espalda, no podía aguantarlo, el también estaba cansado, pero por el respeto que le tenía a Japón nunca le decía nada, era también su culpa en cierta forma.

- Me besó - susurró a su oído y lo abrazó aun más fuerte, buscando sus manos frías tapándolas con las cálidas que él tenía.

A pesar de todo notaba la molestia de Iván, pero también sabía que era el único que podía acercarse a él cuando Rusia estaba de aquella manera.

- Solo se quedara un rato mas, tiene que volver a su casa después, no puede descuidar a su gente - beso su cuello por posterior - y aunque él me quiera de esa forma, yo lo quiero como mi hermano menor, a quien amo es al gigantón que tengo aquí - le hablo suavemente.

- Nadie toca lo que me pertenece... - susurro, giro completamente su cuerpo abrazo al más bajo a su cuerpo, bajo sus labios hasta alcanzar los de China, estaba claro... _"no podre destruir la conexión de aquellos dos, pero creare una aun mas fuerte por mi parte". _- Se que me amas... - acaricio su rostro, al fin le sonreía de nuevo. - Es mejor volver...

Asintió con la cabeza, se sentía demasiado cohibido como para decir algo y se levanto con dificultad, dirigiéndose a las termas donde Kiku lo esperaba, acercándose a él, y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Yao.

- Je... Kiku están muy empalagoso aru...

- Nii-san nunca me va a ver... - dijo sin más, y por fin supo el porqué de los celos de Kiku hacia Rusia.

- No puedo - miro el suelo - sabes que tu nación me discrimina por mi política, por lo mismo que descrinas a Rusia... por eso... no sería mejor... ¿que nos alejáramos Japón?

- Rusia por su parte había decidido dejar a China a solas con Japón a petición de Yao, al principio no le agradaba para nada aquella idea, pero debía mantener la confianza en este, así que decidió quedarse en la sala.

Rusia por su parte había decidido dejar a China a solas con Japón a petición de Yao, al principio no le agradaba para nada aquella idea, pero debía mantener la confianza en este, así que decidió quedarse en la sala.

- Iván lo tomo en sus brazos y le abrazo fuertemente - tranquilo Yao... - dijo simplemente, le agradaba la idea de que Japón se hubiese ido al fin pero le inquietaba que _"su" _China llorase por culpa de esto.

Se recargo en el hombro de Iván descargando toda su pena allí, abrazándolo con fuerza y apretándolo a su cuerpo.

- Ah crecido mucho... es todo... - susurro a su oído y se mordió el labio, ahora si los pequeños hipeos de llanto comenzaban a escucharse, - Iván, ¿viste sus ojos?, él...vendrá por guerra...

- Descuida Yao... - acaricio sus cabellos - el pensara muy bien las cosas antes de causarte algún daño... después de todo es Japón...

- Puede que... puede que tengas razón - lo miró a los ojos - gracias Iván - besó sus labios y lo abrazó, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de ese para luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

- Entonces... mañana será otro día, ¿nos bañamos juntos?

- Claro... - sonrió y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a las termas.

- Ah... Iván... Si te quedaras por una semana, no es porque estarás huyendo de tu hermana nuevamente o ¿sí?... - tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Bielorrusia.

- Ella... a veces es un dolor de cabeza... - suspiro. - pero no es por eso... quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo Yao... - lo beso.

- Pues somos naciones, podemos pasar todo el tiempo que queramos juntos aru - le tomo la mano y le sonrió, casi como si fuera un pacto.


	2. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

Tres días llevaba desde que habían decidido que Iván se quedaría una semana. En toda esa semana, Japón ni siquiera se apareció, ni siquiera un llamado, nada, y por parte de China, aquello le estaba doliendo profundamente.

Por ese entonces caminaban por las calles de Pekín, viendo a aquellos artistas callejeros que a China le producían tanta nostalgia.

- ¿Sucede algo Yao? - pregunto como si no supiese la respuesta en ese momento, _"la razón de tu tristeza es Kiku"_. Mantenía su mano firme manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esos días habían sido realmente desalentadores, sobre todo para China.

- ¡Ah!... - despertó de su sueño, recordando cuando paseaba con Kiku por aquellos lugares - estoy bien aru... no te preocupes, sigamos - sonrió de medio lado cogiendo la mano de su acompañante con fuerza.

- China… - murmuro, pero sus pensamientos y siguientes palabras fueron interrumpidas por una figura familiar acercándose a ellos. - N-no… Yao… vámonos… ¿sí?... - dijo en un tono nervioso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - lo miró y luego fijó la mirada en el espectáculo - mira aquí es donde rescatan a la princesa...

- Rusia quería salir de ahí en ese momento pero el grito que se escucho le dio a entender que ya era tarde - ¡Maldito, aléjate de mi onii-sama!

- Bi-Bielorrusia… - comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ah? - alzo una ceja. De verdad la tipa le chocaba pues era un palo en el culo, o sea estúpida y patética. La miro con suficiencia - ¿por que tendría que alejarme de él aru? ¡Eres tu quien lo molesta, aléjate tu de él!

- ¡Cállate! Solo yo puedo estar con onii-sama - tomo la mano de Rusia, quien a estas alturas estaba petrificado. - Vamos a casa…

- Pero… - no pudo decir mucho la mirada de su hermanita era aterradora.

- ¡Hey!... - capto que en vez de provocar más a Bielorrusia tenía que provocar a Iván - ¡¿si cruzas esa frontera no te hablare en mi vida, oíste Rusia? ¡EN MI VIDA TE DIRIJO UNA PALABRA NI UNA MIRADA ARU! - le gritó desde donde estaba y miró la escena. Si dejaba que Bielorrusia se lo llevara de verdad que nunca más le hablaría.

- Rusia se dejo llevar por su hermana pequeña - lo siento Yao… - murmuro aun asustado.

- No te preocupes hermano yo me encargare de que seas feliz, no necesitas a una nación como esta…

Ambos se alejaban de la vista de Yao y llegaban a la frontera, Iván sabía que si cruzaba aquella línea perdería a Yao, sabía que cuando el otro decía algo así lo cumplia.

- Lo siento hermana… - soltó su mano y corrió hasta donde yacía el otro, no se encontraba ahí, seguramente se había marchado.

Cuando Bielorrusia puso un pie en la frontera, el se fue, corriendo, a casa, no quería nada, no quería nada con Rusia, entonces, decidió llamar al único amigo que le quedaba. "Japón"

Kiku llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, viendo a Yao en el suelo, recostado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

- Te dije que él te iba a hacer mal - le dijo y le abrazó - Yao nii-san... quédate conmigo, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Yao comprendía que Kiku era quien lo estaba acompañando hace años, y que no quería dejarse llevar por la corriente de sus lágrimas.

Abrazó a Kiku y lloro en su hombro, luego, aun con las lágrimas tomó su rostro.

- Supongo que porque nos parecemos... ¿puedo... intentar? - lo miró a los ojos y luego los comenzó a cerrar, sintiendo como los labios de Kiku y los de él se unían.

No fue para nada alentador lo que veía frente a él, hace unos momentos caminaba felizmente de la mano con Yao y ahora…

- China me pertenece… Japón… - dijo cuando lo tomaba desde el cuello de sus ropas apartándolo. - No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima nuevamente a Yao… o te destruyo… - lo mataría, sin duda lo mataría, en ese mismo momento, estaba furioso y su sonrisa ya no lo podía ocultar.

Tragó seco, pues era su culpa, jamás pensó que Iván volvería y trato de defender al que alguna vez fue su hermano menor.

- Iván, déjalo aru, deja... que Japón se vaya - miro a Japón - lo siento... de verdad lo siento aru.

Kiku solo miró a Iván y cuando este estuvo más relajado se soltó.

- Si Yao vuelve a llorar por ti, no dejare que te lo lleves - tomo sus cosas y se fue, no se sentía culpable de nada, y miserable de algo tampoco.

- No creí que volvieras... lo siento aru, es mi culpa... - sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

- Tu no confías en lo que siento Yao… - murmuro, aun se encontraba muy molesto, le tomo de la muñeca para acercarlo hacia sí, luego le rodeo por la cintura y lo beso efusivamente - ¿Por qué permitiste que Japón te besara? - descendió hasta su cuello lamiendo - nadie más que yo puede besarte…

No quería, no quería que su reconciliación fuese de esa forma, no sentía el amor de Rusia por él en ese beso, ni siquiera en sus lamidas, por lo que intentaba zafarse de sus brazos.

- No, Iván, suéltame... - le dijo suavecito - pensé que no volverías por eso... por eso deje que me besara...

- Entonces… - lo separo a poca distancia y tomo su mentón con una de sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente - si no hubiese llegado, o hubiese llegado media hora más tarde… ¿Qué estarías haciendo China?, dime… ¿Qué debí haber encontrado como escena?...

- Ah... - nunca se le paso eso por la mente, miró a Rusia y se sintió profundamente frustrado - no lo sé, no lo sé aru, no me preguntes esas cosas aru - desvió la mirada, no aguantaba la acusadora de Rusia - perdón...

- No podía odiarle, le abrazo con fuerza - no lo vuelvas a hacer Yao… - susurro, quería olvidar lo visto minutos atrás, quería dejar de lastimar a China. - No vuelvas a hacerme esto… tu me perteneces… solo a mi…

Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Rusia y asintió, simplemente asintió.

Quería librarse de todo, no quería mas Bielorrusia, no quería mas Japón, solo quería a su amado Iván…

* * *

Bue... ahi ta la continuacion XD amo a Rusia y su amor posesivo XD... te salvaste Yao... XD

tambien saludos a mi amiga de MSN y mi Yao de fics XD... ya que me regaño por no mencionarla jejeje...

(Yoshi te quiero XD)

saluditos y gracias por sus Reviews XD...


	3. Batalla

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz. Y bueno... este fic nos resulto bastante triste a mi y a mi amiga (LiberVanAlst) No odiemos a Kiku TT_TT a pesar de todo es buen tipo XD... gracias a las que leen y bueno con esto me despido de este fic. Un final a mi parecer bueno ojala que piensen lo mismo.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sangre y más.

**Pareja:** RusiaxChina/IvánxYao

* * *

Batalla

- Ho... la... Yao... - dijo a duras penas, su cuerpo estaba tendido en el piso, gravemente lastimado, aun así se esforzaba por sonreírle a China.

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no sabía que podía haberle pasado, se sentía mal, muy mal.

- ¡Iván! ¡¿Qué te paso aru? - no dudo ni un segundo y se puso a correr para abrazarlo, importándole poco si sus ropas se manchaban o no.

- Bu-bueno… - sonrió al tiempo que daba un pequeño quejido de dolor al ser abrazado por China - Japón… me dio una paliza da…

- No puede ser... - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentía mal, se sentía tremendamente culpable - n-no puede ser... - se alejó un poco de Iván se sentó a su lado, luego se levanto yendo por el botiquín, con sus ojos hinchados, había aprovechado de llorar en el camino.

- ¿Cual es la causa? - pregunto aun nervioso mientras desvestía a Iván.

- Pretende… que te deje… - susurro, tomo con sus manos sucias y llenas de cortes el rostro de Yao - pero… tú eres solo mío Yao… me perteneces solo a mí…- aquello último lo dijo con su rostro serio.

- I-idiota - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras limpiaba las heridas de Iván - Kiku es mi hermanito... yo... hablaré con él, para que esto no vuelva a pasar... - besó los labios de Iván, ahora se sentía más culpable.

- No Yao… lo comprobaste la vez anterior… - poso sus manos en los hombros de China apretándolos suavemente - el ya no es tu hermano… no para el…

- P-pero Iván, sé que he tenido mis conflictos con él, ya que quería a Taiwán y Corea, pero déjame hablar con él, por ahora, se que estarás bien - trato de sonreírle mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Dio un suspiro pesado, no estaba de acuerdo pero aunque siguiera negándose Yao lo haría de todas formas - está bien… te llevare con él y dejare que hablen a solas… pero más tardar 30 minutos Yao… no mas…

- No, está bien, quédate... después de todo estas herido, puedo ir solo - pescó su sable y lo puso a su cintura, y salió con la mirada fría - ya vuelvo.

- Ten cuidado… China… - le dijo con suavidad mientras observaba como este desaparecía de su vista.

Al llegar donde Japón este lo esperaba con soldados a sus espaldas, pidiéndole disculpas a su hermano, antes de agarrarlo y encerrarlo, Japón podría haber cedido ante Rusia, pero aún le quedaban territorios con China, y el los quería… o al menos su superior.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Japón! Sácame de aquí, ¡Japón! - Japón no se sentía bien con eso, pero era un país frívolo después de todo y su superior ya le había mandado que tomara a su "nii-san"

- Rusia estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, aun estaba débil y sus piernas se doblaron deslizándose al suelo. Estaba preocupado ya había amanecido y no habían rastros de Yao… - maldita sea Yao… te lo advertí… - susurro, de entre sus prendas extrajo una Nagant M1895 Revolver, la cargo y la volvió a guardar entre sus prendas rumbo a tierras enemigas.

Japón entró donde estaba encerrado y amarrado su hermano mayor, mirándolo con pena, y al final dándose vuelta para desnudarse mientras sus comandantes hacían los mismo con el de cabellos largos.

China no quería dejarse, se resistía pero los golpes y los azotes que le daban los japoneses eran sangrientos.

Miro a penas a su hermano menor, se sintió horrorizado, y más aun por los insultos que los otros le otorgaban.

- ¡Callen a esta puta!

- En las afueras y en pleno campo de batalla el ejército Ruso atacaba a los enemigos que montaban guardia, no había piedad absoluta de parte de Iván, los japoneses caían uno tras otro a los pies de Rusia… todo el campo se teñía de rojo. Rusia estaba hecho una furia.

Los comandantes habían preparado a China para que Japón pudiera invadirlo sin tapujos, poniéndole algún falo de juguete en su interior y al final, Japón poseyó el cuerpo de Yao, sin poder verle la cara, solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, besándolo de vez en cuando mientras Yao estaba amarrado con grilletes, desnudo sin dignidad, sabiendo que Japón lo había poseído.

- Ah... ya no hagas mas esto, ¿se te... olvidó lo que te enseñé...?

Japón no respondió, eso también le dolía a él.

- Al fin estaba frente a la cabaña donde alojaba Kiku… cinco japoneses mas cayeron sin vida a sus pies mientras los ecos de los disparan rugían ensordecedoramente en el cielo. - ¿Dónde estás Yao? ¡Yao~! - grito a todo pulmón.

Finalmente Japón se corrió en el interior de China, tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decirle nada.

No solo le había dolido, había sangrado, la sangre de su pueblo derramada en los interiores y en todas sus cavidades... Eso era terrible... nunca creyó que Japón lo invadiría de esa forma tan cruel.

Con lo débil que estaba sería imposible que escapara, por lo que uno de los soldados le soltó las muñecas, sin embargo lo dejó desnudo, sabía que Kiku volvería a invadirlo por órdenes de su superior.

Hecho la puerta abajo, golpeo a dos guardias y recorrió el lugar hasta dar con el sótano, cuando bajo al fin le había encontrado, ahí estaba Yao, malherido, sangrando y con la mirada vacía.

- Yao… - susurro, el guardia que se encontraba en aquel lugar en cualquier momento pediría ayuda, pero Rusia no se lo permitió, un disparo acabo rápidamente con la vida de aquel soldado. - Se acerco al cuerpo de China y lo tomo entre sus brazos - Yao… mírame…

Yao no contesto, para nada, solo hizo un movimiento y se alejo de Iván, estaba traumado, horrorizado.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES ARU! - grito sin más y se arrodillo en un rincón del sótano, no queriendo verlo, ni siquiera reconocerlo.

Su cuerpo ahora estaba manchado por la escancia de Kiku, no podía mirar a Iván.

Su entrada aun seguía sangrando, y aun sentía como el líquido rojo se combinaba con el blanco, ardía... quemaba.

- Un dolor profundo se asentó en su pecho, no era porque Yao no le quisiera claro que no, pero el daño que Japón le había provocado era demasiado - tranquilo… - dijo con suavidad, quito su gran abrigo y cubrió el cuerpo de China con este - no te hare daño alguno… - sonrió dolorosamente. No podía tocarle, para llevárselo el primero en permitirlo debía ser en mismo China.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el abrigo, cobijándose en él y luego levantándose para caminar con dificultad, quería salir de ahí, fuese como fuese, aunque sería muy extraño que China pudiese salir sin ser capturado nuevamente.

Caminando por el pasto, el húmedo pasto y descalzo, al lado de Iván, pudo susurrar unas palabras.

- Siento... haberte traicionado - agacho su mirada y siguió con el camino, escondiéndose cuando algún soldado japonés venia.

- No Yao… no me has traicionado estoy seguro de ello… - cargaba su arma mirando detenidamente sus alrededores - por supuesto que no lo has hecho… - lo miro unos segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Mi cuerpo... ya no te pertenece... solo a ti - susurro nuevamente ahora echándose a correr en vista de que los soldados se habían dado vuelta.

Necesitaba cruzar el mar y luego buscar un refugio, esconderse donde fuese.

- Eso… lo solucionaremos ya verás… - su mirada se entristeció levemente - ahora necesitamos llegar pronto a la playa, ahí está el resto de los soldados y un avión aguardando por ti…

- Cuando lleguemos a China... No te entrometas mas en esto, ¿de acuerdo?... no quiero que te pase nada mas, de lo que ya has pasado... - dijo muy bajo.

Al llegar a la playa vio a Kiku con su superior, al parecer se les habían adelantado.

Kiku no miraba a nadie a la cara, y solo hablaba su superior.

- Rusia, entrégame a China, ahora sus territorios están cubiertos por líquidos japoneses, y sus tierras por nuestros soldados.

- Pues… no pienso hacer eso… - sonrió - Yao se va a casa… además… si china le pertenece a alguien ese alguien soy yo… - miro desafiante a ambos.

A lo lejos, en las costas japonesas podían observarse submarinos, barcos y aviones rusos acercándose.

- Detén eso... - Yao por fin habló estaba harto, y aún se sentía culpable de que Iván tuviera esas heridas en su cuerpo. - Detenlos Iván... Detén esos barcos... - miró a Iván - volveré a China por mi cuenta, pero vete por favor... - en ese momento de descuido el superior de Japón tomo a China del brazo y volvió a llevárselo para encerrarlo.

- En un acto arriesgado y antes que se alejasen aun mas Iván disparo el hombro del superior de Japón hiriéndole - no me iré de aquí sin Yao… - volvió la vista a Japón, quien no comprendía aquel actuar tan arriesgado incluso para el mismo China.

- ¡Te van a herir de nuevo! ¡Vete por el amor de Dios aru! - el superior de Japón había caído más por susto que por el balazo.

USA no demoro en llegar, iba a pelear, pero no por china, si no por la segunda guerra mundial que tenía pendiente con el país isleño.

Japón se encontraba rodeado vigilando a China, Rusia y América. Se dio vuelta para atacar a los rusos que se acercaban y USA ataco por la espalda, una boba que quemó dos regiones de su cuerpo, Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Finalmente Japón se rindió, por su gente y su cuerpo, dejó que los soldados Japoneses volvieran de China y desalojaran el lugar.

- Nii-san... ya puedes volver - dijo tan calmo como siempre.

China solo asintió y subió al helicóptero, feliz de que Rusia no tuviera que usar su armamento.

- ¿Vienes Iván?

- Claro Yao… - sonrió y entro al helicóptero con un Alfred no muy a gusto por su presencia - te debo una… - le dijo a este.

- Claro que me debes una, aunque esto no lo hice por ti, Kiku me ataco primero - objeto y después miró a Yao - ¿seguro estas bien? - miraba su vestimenta y no entendía mucho, intento tocarlo pero Yao se tenso de inmediato.

- No lo hagas Alfred… - dijo con el rostro serio Iván - nadie puede tocar a China… ni siquiera yo… - susurro aquello ultimo casi con su voz quebrada, pero no dejaría que USA viese su debilidad y rápidamente la oculto tras una sonrisa.

- Ah... lo siento Yao... ¿Paso algo? - pregunto no queriendo inmiscuirse mucho, pero en realidad le importaba, después de todo China era un fuerte aliado comercial.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Yao por fin se durmió profundamente.

- Varias… de sus regiones quedaron en manos japonesas… - susurro con suavidad Rusia después de que comprobó que China dormía.

- Oh... ya veo... - hizo una mueca y luego miro al bajo vientre de China - atacó Pekín también ¿no? - apuntando hacia abajo. - Bueno más bien lo invadió.

-… Si fue algo muy doloroso para China, ya que se trata de su hermano menor… - una pequeña petaca metálica salió cuidadosamente del bolsillo de la chaqueta que cubría a Yao sin despertarlo, amablemente ofreció un poco de Vodka a Alfred pero este se negó rotundamente a probar aquel trago. - Como sea… ¿Cómo te enteraste del ataque?

- En realidad no me entere, venia por algo personal, como te dije el ataco mis tierras primero, y está en la triple alianza con Alemania e Italia, es por eso que vine a parar eso, pero me sorprendió un poco encontrarte a ti y a Yao allí, no tenía idea que tenía problemas con ustedes, sobre todo con Yao, nunca me lo espere.

- La verdad es que el problema es conmigo… - sonrió antes de darle otro sorbo a su petaca - supongo que entiendes de lo que hablo… para Kiku, Yao ya no es su hermano mayor…

A poca distancia podía observarse tierras Rusas, después de haber discutido un poco habían decidido que por el momento China descansara en casa de Iván, para evitar otro ataque.

- Ya veo... - frunció el entrecejo, el no era tan retorcido como para obligar a Arthur de esa manera - como sea, yo los dejo aquí, me debo ir a ver a Tony. - Sonrió a Iván - ah por cierto, deberías cuidarte, quizás cuando intente Kiku tener a China otra vez - sonrió y se subió a su propio avión dejando al par solo.

- Claro… - sonrió inocente solo para molestar a Alfred antes que se marchara - buena suerte con Inglaterra da~ - y el otro minutos después desapareció de su vista, acto seguido llevo a China a su casa recostándolo en su cama.

Estaba despierto, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Había escuchado todo, y se sentía infeliz. Cuando su cuerpo toco la cama se dio media vuelta aun fingiendo dormir, dándole la espalda a Iván.

Por su parte Rusia le observo unos momento preocupado, lo mejor para que descansara bien era dejarlo solo, dijo a sus subordinados al más puro estilo Iván que nadie se acercara a su cuarto y que por nada del mundo Bielorrusia entrase en la casa, luego tomo algunas cosas y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo para también el tomar un descanso.

Apenas Rusia salió se levanto, buscando el baño, abriendo cada puerta que estaba en tan espacioso cuarto para encontrarse con la contigua de Iván.

Junto de inmediato esperando que no se diese cuenta y lo vio de reojo mientras el más alto se cambiaba las ropas.

Se sintió mierda...

Cerró la puesta y se adentro en el baño, poniendo la bañera, su entrada aun le dolía, y aun podía oler la sangre, ahora seca.

- ¿Yao? - se pregunto cuándo noto e pequeño hilo de luz que aparecía e sus pies al abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas, una vez se cambio de ropa fue a su habitación donde descansaba China, pero no le encontró ahí, entonces noto el sonido del agua proveniente de uno de los baños.

"_Sé que en estos momentos me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo a ti, y aun así no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor"._

- Yao… ¿eres tu verdad? ¿Te encuentras bien? - toco con suavidad.

- Si... - respondió amargamente - tocando el agua, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto, pero se sentía tan manchado, tan sucio - hug... - las lagrimas saladas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y no se pudo contener, siguieron brotando hasta caer al agua - hug... - suspiraba y se apoyaba en la bañera, aun no se había metido y aun seguía desnudo.

- Yao… - levemente, muy levemente podía escuchar a través de aquella puerta los sollozos de China, su corazón se estremecía con cada uno de esos sollozos - lo siento… lo siento Yao… - se dejo caer frente a la puerta, con sus manos aun apoyadas en esta - no pude protegerte… lo siento…

- ¡NO ES TU CULPA! - grito desde dentro. Se soltó el cabello y abrió la puerta, tomando el rostro de Rusia - no es tu culpa - le sonrió, por fin le sonrió y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Los sollozos volvieron a salir y a pesar de que el toque del otro le incomodaba se abrazó a su cuerpo - no es tu culpa...

- Yao… -_"si tan solo pudiera demostrarte de mejor forma el dolor que siento". _Lo apego a su cuerpo y lo entro al baño depositándolo en la bañera, tomo una esponja y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo sucio y las heridas de este. No decía una palabra, ya no podía decir nada más. _"Al final… solo le causo daño a todos quienes son importantes"._

Dejo que el otro tocara su cuerpo y lo bañara, tomándole la mano, besando esta.

-... un accidente... - dijo sin más - nadie tiene la culpa de un accidente... - aun se negaba al hecho que su hermanito haya hecho "eso" con él. - Así... no tenemos de que preocuparnos aru - se dio vuelta a mirar a Rusia y le sonrió.

- Aun puedes creer tan firmemente en los demás… - correspondió a su sonrisa, se acerco levemente a sus labios y le dio un suave beso a estos. - No hay nadie mejor que tu Yao… - limpio su cuello y su hombro.

Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho cuando Iván lo había besado, le dolía tanto que sentía que iba a morir en ese momento.

-... No soy el mejor... yo... he traicionado a Rusia... - dijo con dificultad mirando el agua, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Basta de aquella estupidez Yao… ¿acaso todo esto ocurrió bajo tu consentimiento? - _"el dolor nuevamente se acentúa en mi pecho y esta vez no puedo contener las lagrimas" _dejo caer la esponja al suelo - no me has traicionado… no lo has hecho…

- ¡Pero me poseyó otra persona! - le grito viéndolo - l-lo siento aru... - se arrodillo en la bañera y le dio un abrazo a Rusia... quizás si estaba equivocado. - Lo siento... - susurro a su oído...

- Mientras el corazón de China me pertenezca no importara nada mas… porque tu cuerpo entonces será mío mil veces si es necesario… - beso su hombro. - Creo que es hora de que descanses da… - sonrió - el agua esta fría y te podrías resfriar~ - dijo bajo un tono infantil.

-... - no dijo nada, se sonrojó de golpe y lo apartó de él saliendo del baño con una toalla, secándose en el cuarto - Iván... me duele... aun me duele "allí" - se quejaba mientras se secaba.

- Lo observo unos momentos - si te toco… dolerá aun mas… - comento, su mirada recorría con curiosidad el cuerpo de Yao.

- P-pero... - se puso nervioso pues en realidad quería que Rusia lo tocara y sacar el mal sabor que había dejado Japón en su cuerpo - yo... - susurro muy bajito - quiero que Rusia... - se dio media vuelta, desnudo y se acerco a él - quiero que Rusia me toque...

- Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de Iván, soltó un suspiro y sonrió, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su amado China - si Yao me lo pide… entonces si lo hare con gusto da…

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Rusia había recorrido cuidadosamente cada región de Yao, había lamido cada una de sus heridas y besado cada rincón de su piel, para cuando lo creyó conveniente y después de haberle masturbado lo suficiente excitándolo le penetro lentamente comenzando así un suave vaivén.

"_Sin importar quién te haya tocado yo seré capaz de borrarlo de tu cuerpo, siempre que tu corazón me pertenezca yo seré capaz de borrar tus propias heridas"._

- ¡A-Ah! - sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás, paulatinamente su cadera también comenzó a moverse mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Abrazó al albino por el cuello y besó sus labios para después gemir en su oído, sabía que sus heridas se abrirían y que su entrada volvería a sangrar, pero no le importaba, no le importaba si sangraba por causa de Rusia, al final, después de tanto tiempo, fue él a quien realmente escogió.

Sus jadeos sonoros llenaban la habitación, y el calor en sus cuerpos pedía a gritos salir, alcanzar el clímax al fin. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos a tal extremo que pequeñas gotas caían después de formarse en las puntas del pelo.

Y nuevamente sus labios se juntaban, y sus lenguas danzaban en el interior de sus bocas, Iván lo recorría y lo apretaba hacia sí, entonces volvía a jadear, mientras el calor en su vientre se acumulaba amenazando con salir.

- Ahh... ¡Ah! - Yao volvió a gemir.

Ya no podía contenerse más, soltó un fuerte jadeo después de haber tomado aire y eyaculó en ambos. El dolor, el deseo, la lujuria y la pasión... pero sobretodo, el amor, había hecho que Yao por fin volviera a ser el mismo, el mismo que le sonreía a Rusia y el mismo antes de haber ensuciado su cuerpo.

Clavo sus dedos en él y comenzó a llorar.

- Vente... vente dentro de mi...

- Lo tomo, lo apego a su cuerpo y lo penetro más fuertemente hasta que se corrió. - Creo que tarde un poco… - sonrió. Cuidadosamente salió del interior de este para que Yao se recostara en la cama.

Tomo la mano de Iván, no quería estar solo, quería que se quedara con el... por siempre.

- Beso la mano de Yao cuando este le tomo la propia - dormiremos juntos entonces. - Se metió en la cama tan feliz como un niño, acerco al otro a su cuerpo y lo recostó sobre su pecho, ambos cansados, ambos llenos de heridas, y ambos comenzando a olvidar al fin todo lo malo vivido hasta ese entonces, _"nadie más que yo podría hacerte feliz ¿verdad?, a fin de cuentas… has escogido a Rusia" - _descansa China…- le susurro antes de quedarse ambos profundamente dormidos. Para mañana saldría el sol y comenzaría un nuevo día, uno mucho mejor.

~Fin~

* * *

Ahora si... es una mezcla entre las guerra Ruso-Japonesa y la de China-Japón

Como ya notaron no podia faltar The Hero... XD pero bueno...

**_Reviews _**

**_Para que Japón deje en paz a Yao y se quede con Grecia... (?)_**


End file.
